


Carisma de primogénito

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [113]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Awkwardness, Blood, Body Image, Breastfeeding, Burping, Crying, Diapers, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Drinking Games, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Genderswap, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Hangover, Heavy Drinking, Inappropriate Humor, Mild Language, Parenthood, Prophetic ending, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Humor, Skype, Slice of Life, Some Humor, Twincest, Weight Gain, finnish traditions
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 102] Tener un bebé no es fácil, pero Gustav y Georgie buscan apañárselas y lo consiguen.





	1. 1.- Nadie se resiste.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, por si se lo preguntan, Georgie sí les dio de beber su leche en algún punto...

**1.- Nadie se resiste.**

 

Ni en un millón de años se habría aproximado Gustav a imaginar cuán complicado, y a la vez placentero, era cuidar de Klaus durante la primera semana que lo tuvieron en casa.

Su vida y la de Georgie se vieron de pronto plagadas de ‘primeras veces’, entre las que se encontraba el primer pañal, el primer biberón, el primer baño, el primer eructo, la primera vomitada… Unas por otras, se fueron sucediendo situaciones en las hacía apenas unos días jamás se habrían imaginado confrontar, aterrados por hacerlo mal, pero que llegado el momento ineludible, resultaban no ser tan espantosas como habían llegado a imaginar.

Klaus por su parte demostró ser un bebé tranquilo, paciente con sus dos nuevos y muy estresados padres, que inexpertos como él en lo que se esperaba de ellos, lloraba poco, dormía mucho, y en general, era una monada que cautivaba a cuanta persona le pusiera los ojos encima por más de dos segundos.

La excepción por supuesto, fueron Bill y Tom, que recibieron de Gustav varias fotografías vía whatsapp y de regreso contestaron con frases genéricas de ‘lo lindo que era’ y ‘qué ternura’, que ni él ni Georgie se tomaron a mal porque ya se lo esperaban tal cual.

En cambio sus familias apenas podían contenerse para no visitarlos a diario, y en cuanto a pedir turno para cargarlo, Georgie se mostró reticente, pues apenas se sintió confiada de tener a Klaus en sus brazos cuando empezó a negarse que se lo quitaran, ya que aseveraba ella que quería disfrutarlo el máximo tiempo posible mientras todavía tenía la oportunidad.

Con un disco y gira en puerta, tanto Gustav como Georgie eran conscientes de vivir en una burbuja protectora en donde ninguna influencia externa tenía poder sobre ellos dos, pero también que su tiempo para disfrutarlo era breve, y que antes de darse cuenta iban a tener que contratar una niñera y hacer de tripas corazón para volver al reflector público ocultando la existencia de Klaus.

Aquella conversación había sido crucial entre los cuatro miembros de la banda, que se reunieron para hablar de ello vía Skype al respecto, y aunque Georgie se mostró silenciosa, hosca, y hasta un poco agresiva cuando Bill hizo la sugerencia de mantener a Klaus a desconocimiento del público, a la bajista no le quedó de otra más que aceptar, puesto que exhibir al bebé implicaría hablar del padre, y en el remoto caso de que Gustav accediera a no revelar su identidad como tal, corrían el riesgo de que los medios se inmiscuyeran hasta sacar la verdad a la luz, por lo que de momento quedó acordado que el nacimiento de Klaus sería secreto nacional y debía mantenerse como tal. Al menos mientras Gustav y Georgie decidían que eran ellos en su ‘nosotros’ particular antes que padres, era su mejor opción.

Si en un inicio Gustav y Georgie habían contado con un largo periodo para disfrutar de su recién descubierta paternidad y maternidad respectivamente, sus fantasías se vinieron al traste cuando Bill les envió el calendario que tenían para la promoción del disco, y que comenzaba el siguiente mes con una presentación en Circus HalliGalli, donde se esperaba que tuvieran una aparición para anunciar que tenían material discográfico nuevo y que en breve estarían de vuelta con su música.

A Georgie la mandíbula se le desencajó de su sitio, puesto que estaban a escasas dos semanas de esa presentación, y ella todavía no se sentía lista para salir a la calle con su aspecto actual, mucho menos en televisión nacional.

—Joder, ¿pero en qué pensaba Bill cuando confirmó esto? —Maldijo ella al menor de los gemelos, repasando una y otra vez las fechas y confirmando que no había error un error en el calendario.

—¿Será tarde para cancelar? —Preguntó Gustav, que tenía a Klaus contra su pecho y le acariciaba la espalda para que eructara.

—Por desgracia, sí —masculló Georgie, tentada de tener una crisis de nervios ahí mismo—. Oh Diox, no puedo salir en televisión así. Me veo terrible.

—Georgie…

—No, hablemos claro: Estoy espantosa —le interrumpió Georgie, que para nada quería las típicas frases de ‘estás hermosa’ y ‘te quiero así como eres’, porque eso no solucionaba su exceso de peso por el parto, ni el par de melones que llevaba al frente y que eran a causa de la baja de leche.

Además de los cambios obvios en su anatomía porque acababa de dar a luz a un bebé saludable en peso y talla, Georgie también había pasado por otros cuyas huellas se manifestaban de manera diferente, como las profundas ojeras que traía (Gustav también) por levantarse cada tantas horas a atender a Klaus, ya fuera porque el bebé tenía hambre, el pañal mojado, o sólo quería llorar sin razón. Por ello su cabello también lucía un poco decaído, y sucio por la falta de atención, que muy a su pesar se debía a que todavía no se acostumbraban a tener un bebé en casa, y las adaptaciones todavía les eran difíciles.

Gustav no podía culpar a Georgie por sentirse inhibida a aparecer en Circus HalliGalli, siendo que él también estaban sufriendo de los estragos que sólo tener un bebé recién nacido en casa podía provocar.

Dividido entre catalogar ese como el momento más feliz de su vida, y a la vez el más estresante, superando por mucho giras, conciertos en vivo, y otra clase de conflictos de los que no quería hacer memoria, Gustav coincidía con Georgie que salir en televisión nacional era una pesadilla a corto plazo para la cual no se sentía ni remotamente preparado.

Ajeno a ello, Klaus expresó entonces su descontento con un llanto agudo que sacó a Georgie se su estado alterado y le hizo olvidarlo. Igual que si se tratara de sacarse el chip de ‘Georgie Listing, bajista de una banda internacional’, pasó a ser ‘Georgie Listing, madre de tiempo completo’ y a coger a Klaus de brazos de Gustav, inquieta porque esa era la tercera vez en lo que iba de la mañana que lloraba, y el exceso de llanto, aunque esperado en un recién nacido, todavía le hacía pensar que estaba fallando como madre y que era su culpa y de nadie más que el pequeño Klaus lo hiciera.

—Tal vez sólo tiene hambre —dijo Gustav, obviando el hecho de que no hacía ni media hora que Georgie lo alimentara, pero la bajista denegó con la cabeza.

—Creo que ha mojado el pañal.

—¿Otra vez? Jo… A este ritmo nos va a dejar en la ruina con tantos pañales que usa —comentó Gustav, que palpó el mameluco, y en efecto, encontró humedad contra sus dedos—. Ya me encargo yo —se ofreció.

—No, deja lo hago yo —desestimó Georgie la oferta, aprovechando esa tarea para distraerse de otras preocupaciones que la tenían inquieta.

Más tarde, cuando por fin Klaus se quedó dormido en su portabebés y con Maxi a un lado en el papel de guardián que el diminuto perro había escogido como propio apenas le pegó una primera olfateada al llegar a casa, Georgie se recostó al lado de Gustav en la cama y expresó una vez más su descontento por tener que aparecer en televisión, aunque también la solución a la que había llegado.

—Por supuesto que le llamé a Bill y me quejé amargamente, y él me mando con Natalie, que me ha recomendado… No te rías —le previno con una voz seria que no admitía réplicas de ningún tipo—. Una faja postmaternidad.

—¿Eh?

—Ya sabes, una de esas fajas que las mamás celebridades se ponen después del parto para que la piel vuelva a recuperar su forma y su cuerpo se estilice. Me ha prevenido que será doloroso, terriblemente incómoda, y que también pasaré calor, pero que valdrá la pena. Y he aceptado. Natalie me ha hecho el favor de cargarla a mi tarjeta y llegará aquí mañana a primera hora por paquetería.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer eso?

—No, pero… Me niego a compartir a Klaus con el mundo, al menos no todavía, y si para ello tengo que hacer el sacrificio de ponerme una faja… Pues que así sea.

Acariciándole el brazo, Gustav se resignó a que esa no era su decisión, sino de Georgie, y por lo tanto le tocaba apoyarla incondicionalmente.

—Si por ti está bien…

 

Con una velocidad que resultaba increíble para alguien que había expulsado a otro ser humano de su interior sin sufrir ningún tipo de desgarre, Georgie no tardó en recuperarse del embarazo y del parto como si jamás hubieran ocurrido.

Apenas una semana después de que naciera Klaus, Gustav se sorprendió al levantarse y encontrar a la bajista preparando desayuno para ellos dos y tarareando una melodía que sonaba en la radio.

—Buenos días, el sangrado se ha detenido por completo —anunció Georgie sin empacho alguno y con la espátula entre los dedos—, así que he decidido hacer un desayuno de celebración.

—Ah, pues genial —dijo el baterista, mientras se tomaba unos segundos para procesar las palabras de Georgie.

Más allá de lo íntimo que pudiera resultar el comentario, también eran buenas noticias, puesto que la bajista había estado sufriendo de un sangrado postpartum para el que la doctora Dörfler le previno de pausar la lactancia si acaso se extendía por más de diez días. El miedo que ésta tenía era de anemia, y con un estilo de vida como el suyo, lo peor que le podía pasar era dejar de lado su salud y lamentarse después cuando fuera demasiado tarde para solucionarlo.

De ahí que día tras día Georgie prestara atención a la disminución de flujo hasta que desapareciera por completo, y con ello viniera una celebración digna de reyes cuando sobre la mesa colocó pancakes, huevos, salchichas, fruta, yogurt, café y hasta jugo de naranja recién exprimido.

—Oh, te has lucido —elogió Gustav su esfuerzo mientras ponía él la vajilla para dos y sacaba las servilletas de tela en lugar de las de papel—, y además huele increíble.

Su desayuno sólo se vio interrumpido por Klaus, que comenzó a llorar en el piso de arriba y fue Gustav el que se ofreció a ir por él.

Ya que era Gustav y no Georgie quien ya había terminado de desayunar, el baterista se ofreció a sacar uno de los biberones con leche materna que tenían guardados en el refrigerador como reserva y encargarse él de alimentar a Klaus, y a regañadientes aceptó Georgie que así fuera.

Más allá del celo materno que le impedía sentirse cómoda cuando alguien más tenía a su bebé en brazos, Georgie había tenido que aceptar el reparto de tareas equitativo al que Gustav había pedido suscribirse, y que incluía tomar turnos para la mayor parte de las nuevas labores que habían caído sobre sus hombros, y que iban desde cambiar pañales sucios, hasta lavar las minúsculas prendas de Klaus, y pasando por tenerlo en brazos mientras se adormecía.

La única excepción había sido amamantarlo, puesto que Gustav no tenía reservas de leche que le permitieran hacer lo mismo, y ambos habían acordado pasar del biberón y las leches de fórmula, por lo que la situación había quedado como insalvable hasta que Melissa les informó que ya no era como hacía cincuenta años, y que la tecnología había avanzado al grado de tener máquinas extractoras de leche que fueran funcionales y con el engorro mínimo.

Una corta investigación por internet los hizo decidirse, y fue Gustav quien pagó el pequeño aparato al que Georgie se conectaba para extraerse leche y después almacenarla refrigerada para que Gustav también pudiera disfrutar del mágico instante que era tener a Klaus en brazos y mamando hasta quedarse dormido.

La primera vez que lo había hecho, Gustav lloró, y después fue casi imposible convencerlo de que Klaus dormiría más tranquilo en su caja-cuna que en sus brazos, pero Georgie lo consiguió bajo la consigna de tener un poco más de leche almacenada para próximas ocasiones.

—¿Sabes? —Comentó Gustav de pronto mientras Georgie limpiaba la mesa y dejaba los platos sucios para que él los lavara después—. Te veo más… delgada.

—Es la faja, Gus —se levantó Georgie la camiseta que vestía y le mostró la figura reducida que la prenda lograba a base de cordones y cinchos—. Natalie no exageraba en cuanto a lo mucho que la iba a padecer, pero después de un rato casi hasta puedo olvidar que la traigo puesta. Casi. Todavía pienso que me comprime las costillas hasta aplastarme los órganos internos.

—¿Y funciona?

—Eso creo. Ciertamente mantiene todo en su lugar, pero todavía queda pendiente el veredicto de Bill cuando me vea por primera vez después de todos estos meses.

«Y no olvides a Tom», pensó Gustav con acritud, puesto que era el mayor de los gemelos con quien más conectaba la bajista, y se temía que éste todavía no acababa de procesar del todo que su amiga de toda la vida ahora fuera una madre, y acorde a ello, su comportamiento cambiara aunque fuera un poco. «Oh, pero ya tendrá ocasión de darse cuenta», remató Gustav para sí con una sonrisa maliciosa imposible de ocultar y que después Georgie cuestionó.

—Oh, no es nada —respondió Gustav, pero tomando nota de estar presente cuando el reencuentro ocurriera para así presenciarlo en todo su esplendor de primera mano y no como relato secundario.

—Casi lo olvido —dijo Georgie de pronto—, más tarde Klaus tiene revisión con el pediatra, y pensaba que quizá…

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué opinas de llevar a Maxi y salir de paseo los cuatro? Ha estado bien esto de permanecer en casa para disfrutar las maravillas de la maternidad y todo eso, pero muero de ganas por salir a caminar y de camino comprar algún helado de chocolate. El clima lo amerita, ¿no crees?

Compartiendo con Georgie una mirada soñadora a través de la ventana que mostraba un cielo azul y plagado de nubes esponjosas, Gustav coincidió con ella, que en efecto, el día era perfecto para salir y disfrutarlo como era debido. Pero…

—¿No te da un poco de…?

—Seh —coincidió Georgie con él sin necesidad de que Gustav tuviera que decir la palabra—. Que _alguien_ pudiera fotografiarnos es…

Sobrentendido que _alguien_ era más bien cualquier reportero dispuesto a conseguir una exclusiva; incluso bastaría cualquier foto tomada con un teléfono para que su idílica vida secreta se viniera abajo, pero vivir con miedo no era vivir, y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dejarse amedrentar, por lo hicieron a un lado el temor e hicieron planes para más tarde.

Al final resultó ser un paseo tranquilo, con Klaus en su carriola protegido bajo una manta que impidiera a desconocidos acceder a él, y con Maxi como su guardián autoproclamado evitaron hasta a las ancianitas del parque que intentaban echarle una mirada al bebé. Gustav y Georgie por su parte se cubrieron con gorras y gafas oscuras, y haciendo caso omiso del clima templado que reinaba, la bajista se había echado encima una chaqueta que hacía indiscernible su figura y sus formas en proceso de recuperación.

Sin nada que lo marcara como excepcional, sin embargo, aquel paseo como familia lo fue.

 

Junio los recibió con un itinerario laxo en cuanto a presentaciones en vivo y apariciones ante el público, pero también con la novedad de que los gemelos se adelantarían en su viaje a Alemania, por lo que era de esperarse que la banda se reuniera mucho antes de lo que tenían contemplado Gustav y Georgie.

—Bill dice que estarán aquí el cinco —leyó Georgie el correo electrónico que el menor de los gemelos le había enviado, y acompañó esa noticia con un suspiro desganado.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no quieres verlo? —Preguntó Gustav, que iba de aquí a allá cargando a Klaus y buscando que el bebé se durmiera, aunque sin éxito. De eso hacía ya más de una hora, y siendo las tres de la madrugada, era comprensible que ambos quisieran conseguirlo para regresarse a la cama y dormir al menos hasta el amanecer.

—No es eso… —Murmuró Georgie, que bajó la tapa de su portátil y se mordió el labio inferior—. Es sólo que… Ya los conoces. Se van a hospedar en Berlín y esperarán que nos les unamos lo antes posible, lo cual es bueno para todos porque siempre es agradable reunirnos… Y malo porque… Klaus.

—Qué se jodan si no les gusta nuestro quinto miembro —dijo Gustav con despreocupación, más absorto en la tarea de conseguir adormecer al bebé que en lo que pudieran pensar los Kaulitz de él—. Oh, vamos. ¿Qué en serio debemos disculparnos con ellos por tener un hijo? Allá esos dos con sus líos mentales y su complejo de Peter Pan, porque en lo que a mí respecta, si no les gusta que llevemos a Klaus con nosotros, que se vayan ellos al carajo. Si me ponen a elegir, mis lealtades no yacen más con ellos dos sino con mi hijo.

Georgie alzó ambas cejas. —¿En serio?

—¿Qué, acaso lo dudas? —Gruñó Gustav, no molesto con ella, aunque sí con los gemelos que con toda seguridad actuarían así y se negarían a estar equivocados.

—Siempre podríamos dejar a Klaus en Magdeburg. Berlín no está tan lejos, serían apenas un par de días los que estaríamos separados y… —Sin intenciones de ceder a sus sentimientos, Georgie se sorprendió cuando de sus ojos manaron lágrimas gruesas que revelaban su verdadero sentir—. Ok, mala idea.

—Claro que a Franny no le importaría cuidar a Klaus estos días, pero me importa a mí, y estoy convencido de que a ti también —dijo Gustav, que por inercia apretó un poco más fuerte al bebé contra su pecho—. No, ni hablarlo. Klaus viene con nosotros a Berlín, y si a Bill o Tom no les parece, pues… Al diablo con ellos y con lo que piensen al respecto. Esto no es negociable.

—Menos mal que estás conmigo en esto o… Habría llorado peor —dijo Georgie, limpiándose el borde de los ojos con la esquina de su manga—. Aunque se tratara de sólo un par de horas, no podría dejar de pensar en Klaus. Y la idea de pasar la noche fuera de casa y sin él, me parte el corazón. Simplemente no es una posibilidad.

—Sé bien a qué te refieres —confirmó Gustav con ella, mientras continuaba yendo y viniendo por la habitación de Klaus para adormecerlo.

Al cabo de una hora más, cuando se hizo evidente que Klaus prefería comer y un cambio de pañal antes que volverse a dormir, Gustav y Georgie se rindieron de dejarlo en su cuna, y en su lugar lo llevaron consigo dentro de su cajita y lo colocaron en el centro de su cama. El espacio era mínimo para ellos, teniendo que acostarse de lado y cuidando de no rodar al piso, pero a ninguno le importó cuando por fin Klaus cerró los ojos, y con los labios fruncidos en un puchero, se quedó dormido.

—Al fin —musitaron Gustav y Georgie al unísono, agotados por pasar la mayor parte de la noche en vela cuidando del bebé, pero aliviados de que al menos todavía no amanecía y podrían dormir un par de horas más si así les apetecía.

Lo que era mejor, estaban listos para enfrentarse a los Kaulitz como un frente unido de uno contra uno.

Y en sus planes estaba el ganar esa batalla.

 

Resultó que Robert tenía que pasar por Berlín a un par de reuniones con los ejecutivos de una empresa que se iba a fusionar con la suya, y que al enterarse Georgie propusiera ésta que adelantaran un día más su viaje para encontrarse con los gemelos y que lo aprovecharan para que Klaus conociera a su abuelo materno.

Con unos nervios que le hacían temblar las manos sobre el volante, Gustav aceptó, convencido de que estaba por recibir el rapapolvo de su vida por haber embarazado a Georgie, tenido un hijo con ella, y todavía tener el descaro de presentarse como un amigo nada más. Así fue su viaje conduciendo hasta Berlín, con Georgie aseverándole que exageraba, que Robert no tendría ojos para nadie más que Klaus, y que no tenía motivo ni razón para preocuparse, pero el baterista no estaba tan convencido de ello.

La comprobación de sus temores llegó cuando al mediodía del día siguiente se reunieron con Robert en el restaurante del hotel donde se hospedaban, y apenas entrar éste a la sala se dirigió en grandes zancadas hacia Georgie y la abrazó.

El reencuentro tuvo todas las características para ser emotivo, pues ambos se envolvieron en un abrazo largo y honesto que acaparó la atención de los pocos comensales que les acompañaban, y después se plagó de ternura cuando Georgie presentó oficialmente a Klaus ante su abuelo y éste insistió en sostenerlo con el más delicado de los cuidados, buscando primero un asiento y después recibiéndolo envuelto en su mantita y con un gorro calado hasta las orejas.

—Es idéntico a Gustav —comentó Robert con un tono neutro imposible de descifrar.

—Excepto los ojos —respondió éste, humedeciéndose los labios antes de hablar de vuelta—, que al parecer serán los de Georgie. Todavía es pronto para asegurarlo, pero seh, así parece que será.

—Mmm. Qué lindo hombrecito tenemos aquí, ¿eh? —Elogió Robert a Klaus, y el bebé le correspondió levantando una manita con cinco dedos perfectos y aferrándose al índice de su mano—. Fuerte igual que su abuelo…

El momento lo vino a interrumpir una mesera, que recibió de Robert la orden de traerle la comida del día y aderezarla con una botella de champagne “porque estamos de celebración aquí; éste es mi nieto, el primero y único hasta el momento”, explicó éste con una amplia sonrisa, y tras felicitarlos por el feliz acontecimiento, la mesera se retiró a llevar su orden a la cocina.

Mientras esperaban por su comida, Robert le descubrió a Klaus los pies, y con paciencia le contó los dedos hasta conformar veinte.

—En Finlandia existe esta tradición donde el padre de un bebé bebe una copa por cada dedo de su bebé —dijo de pronto, ojeando a Gustav con seriedad—. Claro que por lo general es vodka, pero el champagne lo suplirá, ¿no estás de acuerdo, Gustav?

El baterista tragó saliva audiblemente. —Uhm… —Desvió la mirada y la fijó en Georgie, que al igual que él estaba extrañada y con aspecto de no saber cómo responder. Juntando aplomo fue que Gustav se escudó bajo una contestación diplomática—. Si ese es el caso, beberé. ¿Quién soy yo para romper una tradición, eh?

—Muy bien —centellearon los ojos de Robert y en sus labios apareció una sonrisa enigmática—, esa es la actitud que esperaba encontrar hoy.

Con la comida llegó la botella, y con ello tuvo que hacer Gustav a un lado su platillo para servirse copa tras copa de champagne, que bajando por su garganta a un ritmo alarmante no tardó en producirle un mareo agradable y a la vez impropio de la hora.

Georgie por su parte se había desatendido de ellos dos, convencida de que era un asunto entre su padre y Gustav donde ella no debía intervenir, y bajo ese acuerdo fue que comió y después se encargó de alimentar a Klaus utilizando para ello el biberón que traía para no tener que amamantarlo a la vista pública.

Mientras tanto, Gustav ya iba por su octava copa y daba muestras de flanquear ante la novena.

—Esos finlandeses son unos, ¡hic!, resistentes de primera —masculló con la copa entre los dedos y los pies firmemente afianzados al piso que de pronto sentía tambalearse bajo la suela de sus zapatos.

Por orgullo, Gustav planeaba acabar con esa botella y con otra si era necesario para demostrar que no se iba a dejar amedrentar por el padre de la bajista, y éste a su vez se la puso más difícil al servirle él mismo las copas hasta el borde y apurarlo a beber bajo el pretexto de que se le iban a acabar las burbujas.

Para el decimosegundo trago, Gustav empezó a arrastrar las palabras, y para el decimoquinto los párpados le pesaron igual que si fueran cortinas de plomo.

—Robert… —Le advirtió la bajista a su padre, pero éste le volvió a servir a Gustav y de paso llamó a la mesera para pedir otra botella más.

Gustav mientras tanto seguía terco en seguir bebiendo. Su suerte estaba echada. Hasta el cuello en un estúpido reto del que ya ni recordaba cómo se había visto involucrado, no le quedaba de otra más que continuar hasta que el alcohol se acabara, Robert tuviera clemencia de él, o en el peor de los casos, se desplomara al piso con el hígado reventado por el exceso al que lo había sometido.

—Vale, vale, ese es el vigésimo trago —intervino Georgie una segunda vez mientras Robert llenaba la copa de Gustav hasta que se derramó un poco de líquido sobre el mantel—. Y después paran, porque mañana tenemos trabajo y me niego a cargar con un Gustav resacoso.

—Esto… No es… Nada… Para mí —farfulló Gustav, empinando el codo y bebiendo como si se tratara de agua. Al bajar la copa, un sonoro eructo emanó de su boca y provocó que los comensales de dos mesas al lado les dedicaran una mirada horrorizada.

Georgie en cambio se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, mientras que Robert le propinó a Gustav unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda y se dio por satisfecho.

—Muy bien —lo elogió con exceso de buen humor—, no esperaba menos de ti.

Con una satisfacción que a la vuelta de las horas daría un giro abrupto, Gustav bajó su copa de golpe a la mesa y poco faltó para que el cristal reventara.

Borracho, no había otra descripción, hundió el mentón cuando Georgie le miró con altas dosis de enojo.

En un intento por distraer la atención de su persona, Gustav buscó sus cubiertos para finalizar la comida que apenas había tocado, pero su intento cayó en saco roto igual que su tenedor, que por torpeza suya fue a parar al piso en un repiqueteo de metal y madera.

—Uhhh…

—Déjalo —le indicó Georgie con mordacidad—. Ahora lo peor sería que comieras y te dieran náuseas, y te juro que si vomitas no te voy a ayudar a limpiar nada. Bastante tengo con los vómitos de Klaus para sumar ahora los tuyos.

Contrito, Gustav empujó su plato al frente y esperó.

—No seas tan dura con él, cariño —intervino Robert, achispado a su manera y sirviéndose un poco de lo que sobraba en la segunda botella—. Fui yo que lo fustigó a ello. Ten, te voy a servir un poco de esto y-…

—No puedo beber —replicó Georgie de malas—, estoy amamantando a Klaus, ¿recuerdas?

—Oh, cierto…

—Da igual. Serás tú quien traiga a Gustav a nuestra habitación; tú lo has dejado en ese estado, pues te toca entonces lidiar con él. Con permiso —y sin mediar más, dejando su propio plato a medias, se apresuró a echarse la pañalera al hombro, y con el brazo libre cargar con el portabebés que contenía a Klaus dormido.

Y atrás dejó a dos de los tres hombres más importantes en su vida.

 

Tras disfrutar libremente de la segunda botella de champagne, Gustav y Robert hicieron las paces a su modo, no hablando directamente del tema, sino abordándolo desde las esquinas.

—¿Estás cuidando bien de Georgie? ¿De Klaus?

—Tanto como puedo, y… ella me deja.

—Seh, puede ser testaruda.

—Es parte de su… encanto.

Robert le palmeó la espalda. —No comentas mis mismos errores, chaval. ¿O debería decir ‘colega’ de profesión?

—¿Uh?

—Ambos somos padres. Y hacemos lo mejor que podemos según nuestras capacidades y circunstancias. —Pausa—. En verdad creí que te rendirías antes de pasar a los tragos con dos cifras. Tienes un buen aguante con el alcohol.

—Aun así no fue fácil.

—No pensaba ponértelo fácil… —Brillaron los ojos de Robert con una sonrisa ladina—. Pero has pasado la prueba.

—Vale.

—Y la resaca de mañana será tu castigo por no haber hecho las cosas como debías.

—¿Perdón?

—Matrimonio y luego hijos. Todavía me debes pedir la mano de mi adorada Georgie, espero lo tengas claro…

Gustav chasqueó la lengua. —Así será.

—¿Pronto?

—Pronto.

—Muy bien.

Dando por sentada aquella charla pendiente entre los dos, Robert dejó a Gustav en la suite que éste compartía con Georgie, y tras aguantar la mirada furibunda que le dirigió su hija por ser él el causante de aquello, se comprometió a despejar su siguiente tarde para pasar con ellos las últimas horas que le quedaban en Berlín.

—Eso si Gustav logra reponerse —gruñó Georgie, pero con todo se abrazó a Robert y le besó ambas mejillas.

Aunque ella no aprobaba su método, sabía que impedírselo habría sido inevitable.

 

La cruda realidad de su resaca golpeó a Gustav temprano en la mañana, antes de la salida del sol, cuando Klaus de pronto rompió a llorar por un pañal mojado y lo obligó a abandonar los brazos de Morfeo para volver a la triste existencia de un hombre que sobrepasaba el cuarto de siglo y ya no tenía la misma capacidad de regeneración cuando se trataba de procesar el alcohol.

—No, déjalo —le empujó Georgie de vuelta a la cama, mientras adormilada se levantaba para atender a Klaus—, ya me encargo yo.

—Si es porque piensas que sigo ebrio, ya se me pasó —murmuró Gustav, buscando demostrar que así era haciendo a un lado las mantas con las que Georgie lo había cubierto y poniendo ambos pies en el suelo.

De desnudarse y entrar en la cama, Gustav no recordaba nada. Lo único que tenía presente era que antes de quedarse dormido la bajista le había instado a beber un botellín de agua que aplacara un poco los efectos que el alcohol tendría en su organismo, y al menos eso contribuyó a que la jaqueca que le aquejaba esa mañana era la mitad de lo que habría podido ser si no se hidrataba antes de dormir.

—Ya, pero necesito darle de comer, y no nos queda ningún biberón —desechó Georgie su oferta, abriéndose la bata y apartando el sostén que cubría su pecho izquierdo.

Al instante dejó Klaus de llorar en cuanto se prendió del pezón, y por unos minutos el único ruido que se escuchó fue el de la succión.

—No estoy… furiosa contigo, ¿va? —Inició Georgie la plática entre los dos—. Enojada sí, Pero no te puedo culpar del todo por lo que pasó. Robert también tiene su parte de responsabilidad en todo esto, y me temo que lo hizo con intenciones de probarte.

—Precisamente de eso hablamos en el ascensor… —Masculló Gustav con la lengua hinchada y la garganta algodonosa—. Aunque ya no recuerdo ni la mitad de lo que nos dijimos. Puede que haya sido algo importante, significativo quizá, pero ya no sé…

—Y con toda probabilidad eso también era parte de su plan. Como sea… Quedo de reunirse con nosotros en la tarde, así que esta vez, por favor, moderen la cantidad de alcohol. Me niego a volver a pasar otra noche a tu lado despertando cada dos por tres pensando si te habías vomitado y estabas en riesgo de morir.

—¡Pero-…! —Dispuesto a abogar por su causa, de cómo se había visto él envuelto en aquella tradición finlandesa y cómo había sido necesario seguirle la corriente a Robert para no enemistarse con él, Gustav de pronto calló y lo dejó estar. Las excusas, aunque justificables, no eran lo que Georgie quería escuchar en esos instantes —. Uhm, está bien.

—Excelente —respondió la bajista, y las oleadas de enojo que expelía hacia Gustav se fueron aligerando. Igual que la marea al bajar, pronto Gustav sintió el agua hasta el cuello ir disminuyendo hasta que el peligro pasó.

Y porque todavía tenían las siguientes horas libres, Georgie no tardó en volver a dormir a Klaus, y con gesto idéntico regresar a la cama con Gustav, esta vez no dándole la espalda, sino aceptando el rincón entre su cuerpo y el brazo que éste le ofrecía.

—Hueles a material flamable, menos mal que ya no fumamos —rió Georgie, y Gustav se disculpó—. No, déjalo así. Más tarde te ducharás, te rasurarás —dijo, pasándole los dedos por la mejilla—, y después volverás a ser el Gustav de siempre.

—Ok.

—Pero que no se vuelva a repetir.

—Pero es que fue Robert quien-…

—Sin excusas.

—Ok —aceptó con más determinación.

A ojos de terceros seguro que sería catalogado de calzonazos, pero en opinión de Gustav, Georgie lo valía.

 

La segunda tarde que pasaron con Robert en Berlín fue más acorde a la edad de Klaus que a la de los adultos que lo acompañaban, por lo que salieron a un parque con la carriola y Maxi para pasear, comprar un par de helados que mitigaran el calor que se dejaba sentir en la ciudad, y charlar de todo y nada. Sobre todo fueron Robert y Georgie quienes dominaron la conversación, poniéndose al tanto primero con Melissa, y después con aspectos de la vida de la bajista, como sus mudanzas, su vida en común con Gustav, y el trabajo, que invariablemente obligó a su padre a preguntar:

—¿Y qué van a hacer cuando llegue el momento de hacer publicidad del nuevo disco? ¿Qué no Bill y Tom están viviendo en Los Ángeles de tiempo completo?

Gustav y Georgie compartieron una mirada significativa, y fue la bajista quien respondió. —Sí. Así que Klaus vendrá con nosotros, igual que Maxi.

Robert asintió. —Ya veo.

—Georgie no estará sola en esto —intervino Gustav, deseoso de demostrar su valía—. Yo le ayudaré con mi parte de responsabilidad.

—Además, estamos pensando en contratar una niñera —agregó la bajista—. Saldremos adelante. Lo más difícil será convencer a Bill y hacer que Tom supere su aversión por los bebés, pero ya nos la arreglaremos.

—¿Y después, cuando salgan al tour? —Continuó Robert indagando.

—Klaus irá con nosotros —dijo Gustav, que antes prefería cancelar por segunda vez la salida del disco que dejar a Klaus atrás y perderse esa etapa de su vida.

—Creo que están extremando en optimismo, pero —se apresuró Robert a clarificar—, es su decisión, y si han logrado hacer una carrera de la música, no dudo que puedan lograr lo mismo criando un bebé en ese entorno. Difícil será quedarse cortos, pero conociéndolos a cada uno con sus fortalezas y debilidades, estoy 100% convencido de que lo lograrán.

Agradeciendo el voto de confianza, tanto Gustav como Georgie se tomaron aquellas palabras como un cumplido absoluto, donde no sólo Robert elogiaba su ética laboral, sino también su potencial como padres, y como pareja por igual.

Y siguiendo esa misma línea de pensamiento, Robert agregó: —Juntos, ustedes dos, pueden llegar muy pero muy lejos… No lo olviden jamás.

Bajo ese entendido, su paseo por el parque prosiguió bajo notas más alegres.

 

Fuera de su habitual personalidad sobria, Robert abrazó tanto a Georgie como a Gustav al momento de despedirse, y para Klaus tuvo el más tierno de los besos, revelando así que tras esa fachada de seriedad había un hombre que sentía como el que más, y que estaba lleno de amor para dar.

—No será malo llegar a la edad de jubilación si a cambio tengo un nieto con el que jugar —comentó, ensimismado en la fuerza que demostraba Klaus de aferrar su manita a uno de sus dedos—. O nietos…

—Ay, uno a la vez, por favor —bufó Georgie, con todo de buen humor—. Aunque si el destino quiere jugar con nosotros como ha hecho hasta ahora…

Poco sabía ella que así era, y que antes que después, acabaría por comerse sus palabras.

 

/*/*/*/*


	2. 2.- Los Kaulitz incluidos.

**2.- Los Kaulitz incluidos.**

 

No era que Gustav se hubiera hecho ilusiones que Bill y Tom cambiaran por completo ante la presencia de Klaus, rompiendo su habitual carácter que casi podía catalogarse como repelencia a todo crío menor de diez años, que era donde la demografía de su banda comenzaba, y de pronto se desvivieran en atenciones al pequeño bebé, pero de ahí al par de muecas con las que expresaron su desagrado porque el bebé estuviera presente en su primera reunión como banda, ah, eso era muy, _muy_ diferente…

—Uhm, así que es esto —expresó Bill con una sonrisa profesional que era todo dientes y que no alcanzaba a los ojos aterrados con los que contemplaba a Klaus.

Franqueándoles el paso a Gustav, Georgie, y a la carriola que ésta conducía con Klaus adentro y a Maxi trotando frente al grupo como guardián, Bill les permitió el paso a la suite doble que él y Tom habían rentado en el mismo piso que sus compañeros de banda.

—Él —clarificó Georgie—, Klaus es un _él_ , no un _esto_.

—Sí, perdón. Hola —volvió Bill a empezar, y una vez estuvieron todos adentro del cuarto, cerró la puerta. El abrazo que siguió a modo de saludo fue rígido, con palmaditas extra en medio de la espalda que decían más de lo que su interlocutor pretendía revelar—. Tom se está duchando, pero no tardará en salir. ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo de beber? ¿Agua mineral? ¿Vino? Estaba pensando en pedir una botella de champagne para celebrar que estamos los cuatro juntos después de tantas peripecias para la conformación de este álbum.

Gustav se guardó de manifestar cuán aborrecida tenía el champagne luego de la resaca que había sufrido apenas la mañana anterior, y se decantó por agua, lo mismo que Georgie.

—Oh, pues vaya —murmuró Bill con desilusión ante la negativa de celebrar con alcohol.

Sirviendo del minibar las bebidas, el menor de los gemelos eligió para sí una lata de coca-cola que después sirvió mitad y mitad en dos vasos, y que aderezó con una botellita de ron, presumiblemente una para él y otra para su gemelo.

—Y… ¿Cómo han estado? —Sonrió de vuelta Bill, esta vez con los labios trémulos y nerviosismo patente por el temblor de sus dedos al sostener su vaso—. Uhm, porque lucen genial.

—Oh, basta —le frenó Georgie en seco—. No tienes qué mentir. Las dichas de la maternidad no se cuentan con los dedos de una mano, y lo mismo va para los desvelos, los kilos extra-…

—Los pañales sucios —suplió Gustav.

—… los pezones agrietados continuó Georgie sin perder el ritmo, y fue entonces cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y salió Tom a tiempo para escuchar eso último y arrugar la nariz.

—¡Ewww! ¿De qué demonios están hablando ustedes tres? ¿Pezones agrietados, en serio?

—Primera vez que Tom no se excita ante la mención de pezones, interesante… —Dijo Gustav con absoluta seriedad, y tras un segundo de pausa tensa, los cuatro rompieron en una carcajada conjunta que sirvió para romper el hielo, pero también para despertar a Klaus, que chilló con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones y espantó a ambos Kaulitz.

—¿Es ese? —Preguntó Tom a su gemelo en voz baja, vestido del todo pero con un turbante de toalla en la cabeza.

—Sí —confirmó Bill.

—Tiene nombre, se llama Klaus —gruñó Gustav, que era quien se inclinó sobre la carriola y descubrió el bebé para luego sujetarlo en brazos. Abrazándolo contra su pecho, el baterista revisó que Klaus no tuviera el pañal mojado, y ante la ausencia de humedad se conformó con acariciarle la espalda hasta que el llanto bajó de intensidad y se convirtió sólo en un murmullo.

Al parecer, sólo había sido el susto de verse despertado de golpe, nada serio.

—Pensé que lo dejarían en su habitación —dijo Tom con naturalidad, mientras aflojaba la toalla de su cabeza y revelaba su cabello castaño largo como nunca y todavía chorreando agua por la ducha que acababa de tomar.

Georgie le miró como si estuviera loco. —Tom…

—No es como si fuera a pedir servicio a la habitación y cargar películas del canal de adultos a su cuenta —justificó él su comentario—. Mientras lo dejaran dormido…

—Existe algo llamado muerte de cuna, así que no —gruñó Gustav, arrullando a Klaus contra su pecho y buscando dormirlo de vuelta—. Por lo menos hasta que cumpla el año, no será por nuestra voluntad el dejarlo a solas y sin vigilancia.

—Chicos —dijo Georgie de pronto, dirigiéndose a los gemelos—, es un bebé. Tuve un bebé, y da la casualidad que Gustav es el padre, pero por lo demás nada tiene por qué cambiar.

—Excepto que apenas llegar te has negado a beber alcohol —murmuró Bill.

—Lo cual no será el fin del mundo, ¿saben? En todo caso… —Georgie se encogió de hombros—. Si tanto les molesta, puedo llevarme a Klaus y dejarles tener su reunión en paz.

—Pero yo me iría con ella —gruñó Gustav, retándolos a tomar ese camino.

Y así sin más, el tan esperado reencuentro entre ellos cuatro se tambaleó ante la perspectiva de que dos de ellos emprendieran retirada.

—Vale —concedió Tom—. Me niego a cargarlo, a cambiarle pañales y a hacerle carantoñas, y si llora también voy a llorar yo de frustración, pero si… Klaus sabe estarse calladito, puede quedarse.

—Lo mismo que Tom —secundó Bill.

En otros tiempos, aquel acuerdo que tenía la mano perdedora sobre Gustav y Georgie les habría parecido bien a estos, pero ya no más.

—No —se negó Georgie en redondo—. Es un bebé, ¿comprenden siquiera de qué hablamos aquí? Yo no puedo evitar que llore, o que tenga hambre, o que ensucie su pañal. Es un bebé de carne y hueso, no una muñeca de porcelana, y como tal yo puedo hacer lo que esté en mi poder para tranquilizarlo, pero no magia. Tampoco les estoy pidiendo que cooperen en su crianza, Klaus es mi responsabilidad y la de Gustav, vale, pero requeriremos de más que simple resignación de ustedes.

Bill metió un dedo en su vaso y jugueteó con los hielos de su bebida. —Es que…

—No nos gustan los bebés —intervino Tom—, o los críos de cualquier edad ya que estamos. Son sucios, gritones, e insoportables, así que…

—Como pueden llegar a ser ustedes dos si se lo proponen —intervino Georgie con seriedad—, ya entiendo a qué te refieres.

Llegando a un _impasse_ en que ninguna de las dos partes estaba dispuesta a ceder, fue Klaus quien rompió el hielo al empezar a gimotear en los brazos de Gustav y a pedir comida con ese llanto característico suyo que ambos padres ya reconocían como de hambre.

Ajena a la incomodidad que pudiera causar entre sus compañeros de banda, Georgie recibió a Klaus de Gustav y se sentó en un sillón individual que estaba al otro lado de la habitación. Abriéndose los botones de la blusa que vestía, no hesitó en descubrir uno de sus pechos del sostén y ofrecérselo a Klaus, que al instante succionó y empezó a mamar.

Ahí donde Bill miró al techo para darle a Georgie privacidad, Tom en cambio no pudo apartar la vista, incluso después de que Gustav le propinara un codazo.

—Ouch… Son enormes —murmuró apenas moviendo los labios, pero no tan bajo como para que el baterista no lo escuchara.

Por un segundo se planteó Bill que tendría que levantar a Tom del suelo una vez que Gustav acabara con él luego de soltar semejante comentario de Georgie, pero para su sorpresa el baterista se limitó a asentir repetidas veces y después presumir que apenas le cabían en las manos.

—Agradecería que no hablaran de mis pechos estando yo presente, ¿saben? —Gruñó Georgie, no del todo enojada, sólo apurada por la vergüenza que le hacían pasar con sus comentarios inapropiados.

—Lo siento —dijo Gustav, y a fuerza de un segundo codazo Tom hizo lo mismo.

En vista de que Klaus iba a tomarse su tiempo sin prisas para alimentarse, Bill propuso mover la reunión alrededor de Georgie, y sentándose donde les convino fue que dio comienzo un segundo intento de reconexión entre ellos y sumando a Klaus en la mezcla.

—Es lindo para ser un bebé y todo eso —dijo Bill, que era quien estaba más cerca de Georgie en su lado izquierdo y tenía vista privilegiada de la carita sonrosada de Klaus—. No tanto como Tom y yo al nacer, pero…

—¡Serás idiota! —Le lanzó Gustav un cojín que le impactó contra la cabeza—. Es mi bebé del que hablas. Muestra más respeto.

Atento al escote de la bajista, Tom en cambio se abstuvo de meterse en la pelea entre su gemelo y Gustav, y en su lugar aprovechó que aquellos dos estaban jugando a molestarse para acercarse a ella y posar su mano en el brazo de Georgie.

—Oye…

—Lo sé —le tranquilizó Georgie, que lo conocía mejor que la palma de su mano y lo entendía—. No tienes qué decir más.

—¡Pero-…!

—Tom, basta —le instó ella, levantando la vista de Klaus y posándola en los ojos del mayor de los gemelos—. Sé que si eres ofensivo no lo haces con intención, y está bien.

—Es que… es tan raro verte como mamá —musitó éste, pasando a sentarse a sus pies y tamborileando los dedos en el reposabrazos de su sillón—. ¿Qué significará para nosotros eso? No como banda, sino… tú y yo como amigos. ¿Se acabó la diversión?

—Nah —desdeñó la bajista esa noción como si hubiera sido lo más ridículo que hubiera escuchado en la vida—. Qué va. Es decir… Ahora mismo tendremos que pasar por un periodo de ajuste, pero después será casi como fue siempre.

—Plus Klaus.

—Plus Klaus, exacto —confirmó ella—. Ser madre no cambia quien soy; sólo me da una faceta nueva por explorar.

Tom resopló. —Supongo que es factible… ¿Puedo tocarte un pecho?

—Pregúntale a Gustav —sonrió Georgie, que mirando por encima de su hombro, tenía vista privilegiada del baterista, que tenía atrapado a Bill con una llave de lucha y escuchaba atento lo que ellos dos hablaban.

—¿Puedo? —Inquirió Tom, mirando a Gustav con un leve puchero y sin importarle que su gemelo pidiera piedad; en lo que a él le concernía, si Bill se lo había buscado, que Bill se las arreglara para salir ileso.

Gustav arqueó una ceja. —¿Todavía siguen juntos ustedes dos?

—Sí —fue la rotunda respuesta tanto de Tom como de Bill, una vez que Gustav le soltó y éste recuperó el aliento y la capacidad de hablar.

—Por mí no hay problema —dijo Gustav, que había tenido que hacer las paces con los celos que le acosaban en el pasado para dar paso a otras emociones más maduras, y si con demostrarlo tenía para dar prueba y fe de su cambio, que así fuera.

Al final no fue sólo Tom, sino también Bill, quienes compitieron con Klaus por un pecho de Georgie y la acariciaron por debajo del sostén, asombrados tanto por su nueva forma como por el tacto y peso diferente al que recordaban.

—¿Crees que podríamos probar la leche? —Preguntó Tom, pero a juzgar por el asentimiento de Bill, no era el único que quería una degustación.

Georgie les palmeó las manos lejos de su torso y se cubrió. —Primero trabajo, y después… Ya veremos.

—Pero no antes que yo —agregó Gustav con una sonrisa retorcida—, así que a la cola a esperar por su turno.

Con una nota ridícula y también irrisoria, quedó patente entre los cuatro que habían superado ese bache y de vuelta eran una unidad funcional.

 

Con una aparición en TV imposible de eludir, fue que Gustav y Georgie se vieron en el brete de tener que dejar a Klaus con Natalie por un par de horas, pues con las prisas no hubo manera de conseguir una niñera que cumpliera con sus requisitos de entregada, discreta, pero sobre todo, incapaz de traicionarlos e ir corriendo a la prensa con la noticia de quiénes eran y cómo era que juntos habían tenido un bebé.

Aunque Natalie prometió no quitarle el ojo de encima y cuidar del bebé igual que si se tratara del suyo (y al menos tenía experiencia de sobra al haber sido madre años atrás), no por ello pudo contener Georgie las lágrimas que le corrían una tras otra por las mejillas mientras luchaba con sus sentimientos y se repetía apenas moviendo los labios que todo estaría bien, que Klaus podría pasar un par de horas sin ella, y que volverían a reencontrarse lo antes posible.

En un gesto que no cuadraba del todo con su persona, Tom le pasó a Georgie el brazo por los hombros y la consoló mejor de lo que Gustav habría podido hacer, pues él también estaba angustiado de dejar a Klaus al cuidado de alguien más, y lo único que podía hacer era cogerle la mano a la bajista y apretar, tan pero tan fuerte, que era un milagro que ella todavía no se hubiera quejado de dolor.

Sólo Bill da la impresión de estar por completo inafectado, y charlaba a mil por hora de lo emocionado que estaba por el show y la promoción que eso representaría para su regreso.

La energía que lo dominaba en esos momentos implicaba que Bill apenas pudiera cerrar la boca por más de un segundo, y sus manos se movían en gesticulaciones excesivas sin importarle que en realidad ninguno de los presentes le prestaba atención, el chofer que los conducía al estudio de grabación incluido.

Las ventajas de un vocalista y líder de banda que pudiera robar la luz de los reflectores les sirvió de maravilla tanto a Gustav como a Georgie mientras duró la grabación. Sin perder aplomo, Bill contestó preguntas, hizo bromas pertinentes, dominó a la audiencia, y se ganó de vuelta a los conductores de Circus HalliGalli, quienes resultaron ser viejos conocidos de otros eventos de farándula y tuvieron con ellos un trato diferente al que estaban acostumbrados en Alemania.

A la entrevista siguió un juego con obscenidades, en donde tenían que decir una palabra ofensiva y el siguiente tenía que responderle con una que terminara con la letra de la anterior. Uno a uno fueron quedando fuera de juego, con Georgie llegando hasta la semifinal pero perdiendo por poco contra otro de los participantes.

Con varios segmentos grabados y a punto de dar por terminada esa jornada de trabajo, los cuatro se reunieron frente a la mesa del buffet para picotear un poco de lo que ahí había mientras esperaban la señal que los marcaría como libres.

—¿Qué tal está el queso, tarada? —Preguntó Tom a Georgie, que se había llevado a los labios un palillo con un cubo y lo estaba paladeando.

—Seco, y muy fuerte. No te va a gustar, animal —replicó ella, siguiendo con el juego de antes.

—No peleen, lerdos —se sumó Bill, que por su parte había cogido un triángulo de sándwich de atún con lechuga y lo masticaba con gusto.

—Sabandijas todos y cada uno de ustedes —intervino Gustav, y antes de que alguien más agregara otra palabra, preguntó—: ¿Faltará mucho para terminar con esto?

—No te preocupes —dijo Bill—, Natalie le envió un mensaje a Georgie y Klaus está bien. ¿Cuál prisa tienes, uh?

—Mira —le extendió Georgie su teléfono a Gustav, y éste sonrió cuando se vio presentado con una fotografía de Klaus envuelto en su mantita de piel de borrego y un puchero que revelaba lo bien que dormía.

—A un lado, zopencos —pidió Tom para acercarse a un tazón con pretzels, pero al instante le pinchó Georgie el costado y lo declaró perdedor, porque esa palabra iba con zeta y no ese como él creía.

—Diox, en verdad han quedado idiotas con todo el calor que hace en LA —dijo, haciendo referencia a la broma que había hecho Tom durante la grabación, de cómo él y Bill eran un par de idiotas sin remedio por haber abandonado la escuela a los quince años y después haberse mudado al desierto donde las altas temperaturas habían hecho estragos con sus neuronas restantes.

El cierre de su día en el estudio se dio cuando los conductores se les unieron, y en grupo pasaron a sentarse en una de las salas de reunión para comer y de paso hablar de los pormenores del programa, que se exhibiría al día siguiente en una de las franjas de horario que más exposición prometían.

Si bien la pasaron bien juntos por espacio de casi dos horas, para el cierre de la segunda hora Georgie apenas si podía controlar su impaciencia sin golpetear la mesa con sus dedos. Con discreción, Gustav le tocó la pierna por debajo de la mesa, y eso sirvió de pauta para que ella recompusiera su postura y se tranquilizara.

—Bueno, fue un gusto haber hecho este programa con ustedes, chicos. Han sido de nuestros mejores invitados en lo que va del año, y estaríamos encantados de trabajar con ustedes en otra ocasión —reiteraron los presentadores del programa, cuando por turnos los despidieron y les desearon un buen viaje y un excelente regreso como banda a la escena musical.

—Deberíamos reunirnos para ver juntos el programa —propuso Bill ya de regreso en la camioneta y cuando el vehículo se encontraba en el tráfico de hora punta en Berlín.

—Sí, sería genial —secundó Tom a su gemelo—. Los cuatro… cinco… —Se corrigió sin apenas una mueca—. Podríamos pedir servicio a la habitación y después, no sé, divertirnos como en los viejos tiempos.

El veredicto final lo dieron Gustav y Georgie, quienes tras una mirada compartida, optaron por acceder.

—Quizá pueda beber un poco de cerveza —dijo Georgie, para sorpresa de los gemelos, que compartieron un momento de victoria que se vino abajo con sus siguientes palabras—, siempre y cuando antes me saque un poco de leche para que Klaus tenga para comer.

—¡Ugh!

—¡Ew!

—Oh, vamos —les recriminó Gustav con el ceño fruncido pero una sonrisa—, ¿y son los mismos Kaulitz que hace veinticuatro horas querían beber leche materna? No me jodan, par de idiotas.

—¡Sarnoso! —Exclamó de pronto Bill, y Tom no tardó en seguirle.

—¡Ojete!

Georgie se tocó las sienes. —Diox, esto va para largo…

Y continuando con su juego, esos dos amenizaron así su regreso.

 

Porque todavía faltaban horas para reunirse los cuatro en la suite doble de los gemelos, Gustav propuso a Georgie salir a pasear por la ciudad, pero ésta no tardó en esgrimirla la razón más poderosa por la cual no podían hacerlo.

—¿Y Klaus?

—Oh, cierto.

Parada frente al espejo del baño y poniéndose un poco de rímel en las pestañas, Georgie suspiró. —Me temo que tendremos que tomarnos muy en serio lo de conseguir una niñera.

—¿Y me lo dices hoy después de que anoche pasaron “La mano que mece la cuna” en televisión? —Gruñó Gustav, que por su parte estaba sentado a los pies de la cama y se anudaba los zapatos—. Te juro que tendré pesadillas por meses, y no permitiré que nadie excepto nosotros se acerque a Klaus.

La película en sí no había sido completamente de terror, o catalogable dentro del género de horror, ni gore, ni mucho menos. Más bien era de suspenso, con el susto ocasional para mantener la atención del televidente alerta, pero Gustav había pasado de entretenido a extasiado conforme se desarrollaba la trama, ya no tanto porque al final triunfara el bien, sólo porque esa espantoso niñera muriera de una buena vez. Con una escena de cierra que lo confirmó, Gustav exhaló la ansiedad que lo había mantenido con la vista fija en la pantalla, pero después en la noche la había costado conciliar el sueño, y por lo menos en tres ocasiones distintas se había levantado de la cama para revisar que Klaus estuviera bien.

Suponía él que ese miedo irracional porque algo le pasara a su querido Klaus pasaría a ser parte de su día a día, puesto que para llegar a la elección de esa película, él y Georgie habían tenido que desestimar otras que en el resumen incluían peligro para menores, y antes muerto que ver cualquier historia donde un niño, o peor, un bebé, sufría de cualquier tipo de daño.

—Oye, a mí tampoco me agrada la idea, pero debemos de pensarlo con seriedad antes de que se nos venga el tiempo encima y tengamos que conformarnos con cualquiera que llene los requisitos mínimos —continuó Georgie desde el baño, ajena a la clase de pensamientos que discurrían en la cabeza del baterista—. Si por mí fuera cancelaría el tour y lo retomaría después de que Klaus cumpliera la mayoría de edad, pero ambos sabemos que eso no es posible.

—¿En serio? —Inquirió Gustav asombrado.

Georgie se tomó una pausa y luego denegó con la cabeza. —Bueno, no. Salir de gira una vez más luego de tantos años también me llena de felicidad. Es sólo que… me gustaría hacer ambas cosas, ¿sabes? Ir a un ritmo más lento que nos permitiera incluir a Klaus, pero sé que eso es imposible dadas las circunstancias, así que tomaré lo que pueda, y eso es…

—Contratar una niñera —suplió Gustav, que había pasado a apoyar los codos en las rodillas y el mentón sobre sus dedos entrelazados.

Cierto era que Georgie hablaba por los dos en ese aspecto tan complicado que era desear una carrera y una familia a la vez, y en donde puestos en una encrucijada, habían tenido que adaptar su propio camino para salir adelante, no los dos, sino los tres, cargando un bebé pero también sus instrumentos.

Por un lado, Gustav no era tan idiota para creer que una gira era el lugar adecuado para un niño, ya no se dijera de un bebé de meses que necesitaba atención constante y el cariño de sus padres. Pero por otro lado, el aplazar el disco un año más le frustraba como nada nunca antes lo había hecho, y la perspectiva de así hacerlo representaría un riesgo monumental para la banda, que más allá de lo que Bill y Tom opinaran, él mismo no se lo podría perdonar.

Y Gustav sabía que Georgie sería el mismo caso, por lo que ni hablar: Necesitaban contratar una niñera lo antes posible.

—Gus… —Yéndose a sentar a su lado en la cama, Georgie apoyó su mentón en el hombro de Gustav—. No será lo ideal, pero es lo mejor que podemos conseguir si a cambio queremos que Klaus venga con nosotros a USA y después a la gira.

—Es más que eso… —Reveló Gustav con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos fijos en un punto indeterminado—. Es decir, ¿qué tan probable es que podamos mantener oculta su existencia si viaja con nosotros por medio Europa? Tarde o temprano algún reportero empezará a preguntarse cómo es posible que tengamos una empleada completamente designada para el cuidado de un bebé, y las preguntas no tardarán en aparecer. Será cuestión de que indaguen un poco para que sepan que es tuyo, y que después conecten y digan que el padre es Tom, o algún rumor tan ridículo como ese, pero después… La verdad saldrá a la luz.

—¿Y te importa? —Le cuestionó Georgie con seriedad, conteniendo el aliento por una respuesta que no estaba preparada para afrontar.

—Un poco, sí. Joder, ¿por qué siempre Tom? ¡Argh! —Rezongó Gustav, malentendiendo la pregunta—. De Bill lo entiendo, no es precisamente heterosexualidad lo que exuda por los poros, pero-…

—Eso no. Lo otro. Que digan que eres el padre. Eso… —Georgie suspiró, y su aliento rozó el cuello de Gustav, haciendo que la piel se llenara de piel de gallina—. ¿Te asusta? ¿Te avergüenza? ¿O acaso te da igual? Porque no lo hemos hablado. Quedamos de esperar a la marca de los seis meses, pero medio año es mucho tiempo, y en cambio la salida del disco está programada para antes que eso. Y… —Aspiró aire—. Lo que quiero decir es que si no te quieres ver envuelto en todo esto, sabré entenderlo…

—¡No, Georgie, no! —Se exaltó Gustav, girándose hacia la bajista y sujetándole el rostro con ambas manos—. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar eso? Estamos juntos en esto. En lo bueno y en lo malo, y no me atrevería a dejarte sola cuando más me necesitas.

—Si lo dices así… Suena casi como una promesa de matrimonio.

—Oh, Georgie… —Se acercó Gustav, y reduciendo la distancia entre sus labios la besó.

Un beso de los contados que se daban en esos días, pues sin cimientos sobre los cuales establecer la clase de relación que llevaban y diferenciarla de la que querían, se les había hecho costumbre ser padres, mas no pareja, y la evidencia de ello se manifestó cuando apenas tocarse sus bocas se vieron repelidos por lo intenso de la sensación.

Desviando el rostro en dirección opuesta al otro, cada uno se tomó unos segundos antes de hablar. El primero fue Gustav, que quiso dejar bien en claro su punto.

—Podremos conseguirlo si nos esforzamos. Ya antes logramos esconder nuestro noviazgo para el mundo entero. Un hijo… No será sencillo, pero tampoco es imposible.

—Ya, pero tengo la impresión que era más fácil resistir el besarte durante los ensayos de lo que será lidiar con Klaus si se enferma, si llora, o se de pronto decide que necesita a sus padres a su lado. Pero… —Georgie le miró por debajo de un mechón de cabello que se le había caído sobre la cara—. Nos esforzaremos juntos, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

Y para sellar su trato, Gustav buscó la mano de Georgie y le dio un apretón. Así se comprometía él a dar lo mejor de sí para conseguirlo.

 

Reunirse los cuatro miembros de la banda, más tres perros y Klaus resultó más concurrido de lo que habrían podido imaginar en un inicio, pero no por ello decayeron los ánimos.

Proponiendo sentarse en el suave alfombrado que recubría la habitación en su totalidad, Bill después se encargó de pedir servicio a la habitación y sintonizar el programa de Circus HalliGalli donde tenían programado aparecer como invitados estrellas.

Con Maxi en la cama, igual que Capper y Pumba, quedó para ellos libre todo el espacio que les viniera en gana, así que Georgie colocó la manta de Klaus a su lado y tendió al bebé encima, aligerándole la ropa hasta dejarlo en un mameluco color rosa pálido que había sido por cortesía de Erna en su búsqueda de una nieta. Ya que ni a Georgie ni a Gustav les importaba esa creencia de colores por sexo, era que Klaus tenía un guardarropa completo en tonos y lo vestían según el humor del día y no bajo un antiguo precepto de que los niños iban de azul y las niñas de rosa.

—Debo admitir que es casi lindo —comentó Tom, con una cerveza entre los dedos y cruzado de tobillos con las piernas al frente mientras observaba a Georgie colocarle unos guantes a Klaus.

—Cuando no son una fábrica de baba, mierda y vómito, cualquier bebé puede ser lindo —opinó Bill, con su cabeza puesta en el regazo de Tom y disfrutando de una bolsa de papas fritas que había sacado de la máquina expendedora a medio pasillo.

—Gracias por tu aportación, Bill, pero sigue participando —gruñó Gustav, que por su parte observaba las interacciones de Georgie y Klaus con el pecho a punto de reventársele de amor.

Si por él fuera, habría ignorado por completo a los gemelos y se habría tendido al lado de Klaus, instando a Georgie a que hiciera lo mismo, y así dormir una siesta. Con los párpados pesados luego de haberse levantado varias veces la noche anterior para atender a Klaus, a Gustav apenas si le quedaban fuerzas para mantenerse despierto, y a juzgar por los bostezos mal disimulados que sacudían a Georgie cada tantos minutos, él no era el único al que tener un bebé recién nacido le estaba cobrando factura.

Con todo, también moría de ganas por ver el programa en el que saldrían, así que se forzó a beber más de su lata de coca-cola y rogar a cualquier deidad en el cielo que estuviera de turno para que la cafeína le hiciera efecto como era debido o sería él quien cayera desplomado antes que nadie contra la alfombra.

—Por casualidad encontré por internet unos auriculares para cancelar el sonido que son perfectos para niños menores de dos años, aunque también tienen otras versiones para críos un poco mayorcitos —comentó Tom de pronto, jugueteando con la boquilla de su envase de cerveza, y aunque su gesto de nerviosismo era para pasar desapercibido, no funcionó ni de broma con Gustav y Georgie—. Son un poco caros, eso sí, pero según los _reviews_ de los compradores, valen su precio en oro. Por lo que entendí, algunos hijos de celebridades en la música los tienen, como el vocalista de Linkin Park, alguien de esa banda adolescente One Direction-…

—… y Britney Spears, ella también los compró para sus dos hijos —agregó Bill con una sonrisa boba ante la oportunidad de mencionar a su ídolo.

—En todo caso, servirían para que el enano no perdiera la audición antes de cumplir el año. Eso si en verdad tienen intenciones de llevarlo a la gira —finalizó Tom con un largo trago y una deglución exagerada que le sirvió para callar.

—Me gustaría que me mostraras la página donde los venden. Compraría unos sin dudarlo; mejor eso que un aparato para la sordera antes de que cumpla cinco —dijo Georgie, que acababa de arropar a Klaus, pero todavía se mantenía a su lado para cerciorarse de que no iba a despertarse—. Mejor antes que después.

—Ah, pues… Es que ya compré un par —dijo Tom con un tono de voz diferente al de antes; más apocado, más tímido. Y Gustav juró que casi podía verle la raíz del cabello enrojecer. Al menos en lo que correspondía a sus mejillas era imposible de averiguarlo, pues la barba se lo impedía, pero casi se lo jugaba a que sí…

—¿En serio? ¡Oh, Gracias! —Se sorprendió Georgie—. ¿Cuánto te debo?

—Es un regalo —intervino Bill, ladeando la cabeza para ver a Georgie y a Gustav por turnos—. De parte de los dos. Como sus… padrinos. Si es que se nos puede considerar como tales…

—Mejor eso que las malas influencias designadas —bromeó Gustav a pesar de que casi podía imaginar a ese par enseñando a Klaus a fumar antes de los diez años—. Pero en serio, gracias por el detalle. Estoy seguro que cuando Klaus tenga edad para hablar, también tendrá edad para agradecerles el no haberse quedado sordo apenas nacer.

—Oh, ya tendrá motivos de agradecernos cuando le enseñemos a fumar…

—… y a beber.

—… a apostar…

—… y a hacer trampa…

—Diox santo —masculló Georgie, pero se abstuvo de amonestarlos porque justo entonces tocaron a su puerta, y fue Bill quien de un salto estuvo listo para recibir al botones con su comida.

Tras comprobar que las órdenes fueran correctas y acomodar las charolas, despacharon al botones con una buena propina y se dispusieron a hincarle el diente a su comida.

Para sí, Gustav se había pedido una hamburguesa con doble de todo, mientras que Georgie se había decantado por un platillo menos grasoso y que consistía en un club sándwich con ensalada rusa, pero con una rebanada de pay de manzana al cual le había resultado imposible resistirse. En cambio los gemelos se decidieron por las opciones vegetarianas, que en ambos casos lucían asquerosos, y por más que insistieron en que sabían delicioso, ni Gustav ni Georgie aceptaron un bocado para desmitificar su apariencia a vómito de gato.

—Sigo sin entender el porqué de hacerse vegetarianos, pero allá ustedes —denegó Gustav un bocado que le ofrecía Bill, y en su lugar le dio una amplia mordida a su hamburguesa, manchándose la comisura de los labios con kétchup y mostaza que después Georgie le ayudó a limpiarse con una servilleta.

—Ya empieza —dijo Tom cuando el logotipo de Circus HalliGalli apareció en la pantalla, y no tardaron en ensimismarse en la contemplación pasiva de un programa de televisión que no se destacaba mucho por su contenido, aunque sí por los invitados, según agregó el mayor de los gemelos después.

En cualquier caso, los cuatro guardaron un silencio absoluto mientras se observaban en la pantalla y examinaban sus palabras, sus acciones, movimientos, gesticulaciones y hasta entonaciones de voz, siempre a la caza de cualquier desperfecto que pudieran prevenir en una próxima entrevista. Con todo, los fallos fueron mínimos, y hasta Bill ‘el quisquilloso’ Kaulitz no tuvo nada mayor que decir.

No fue sino hasta los comerciales que Georgie bajó uno de los cuartos de su sándwich y suspiró. —Me veía gorda, ¿no es así?

Los tres miembros restante de Tokio Hotel se distrajeron cada uno en lo suyo: Bill revisando el fondo de su vaso con ron y cola y buscando un parecido entre sus hielos y el rostro de Bushido; Tom peinándose la barba con los dedos y midiendo los mechones para cerciorarse de que todos tenían la misma longitud; y Gustav… Al pobre Gustav no le quedó de otra más que llenarse la boca de papas fritas y ganar tiempo masticando lo más lento posible.

—Oh, vamos —resopló la bajista de mala gana—, que sé que estoy gorda, he tenido un bebé hace menos de un mes, pero no creí… verme así en pantalla. Es decir, la faja que Natalie me recomendó hizo milagros, pero mis mejillas se ven enormes, y mi trasero, Diox… Podría competir contra Kim Kardashian sin problemas.

—No olvides tus tetas —murmuró Tom por inercia, y aunque a su manera quiso que su frase fungiera como cumplido, lo cierto es que sólo contribuyó a que el labio inferior de Georgie temblara sin control—. Oye, pero de buena manera. Como más grandes… y pesadas y… Mierda, la he cagado, ¿verdad? —Murmuró lo último para sí mientras Georgie se sonaba la nariz.

—Cállate, Tom —le amonestó su gemelo, pero fue Georgie quien salió en su auxilio.

—No, déjalo. Prefiero la verdad aunque duela, y uhm, sólo estoy esperando a que pase la cuarentena y empezar a hacer ejercicio como antes. Recuperaré mi cuerpo de antes, me cueste lo que me cueste, pero mientras tanto… Ugh, no me siento yo dentro de esta figura.

A sabiendas de que nada que dijeran podría paliar la insatisfacción que Georgie sentía, por turnos la tocaron con cariño, siendo Gustav el último, que la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo y le prestó su hombro para llorar. Con el debido respeto fue que se excusaron los gemelos para ir al sanitario, y aunque entre dos no era lo que se decía normal, ni Gustav ni Georgie se los objetaron y les permitieron marchar.

—Para mí sigues siendo hermosa —musitó Gustav contra la coronilla de Georgie, aspirando del aroma de su cabello y acariciándole la espalda en lentos movimientos circulares—. Has creado vida dentro de ti, y eso viene a costa de un precio.

Georgie suspiró. —Menos mal que no has dicho que no te importa si estoy gorda porque así te gustaría igual. Odio eso. No se trata de nadie más que de mí, sintiéndome incómoda dentro de este cuerpo que me pesa como nunca y me obliga a ir despacio.

—Y es comprensible. Pero como has dicho antes, apenas termines la cuarentena podrás hacer algo al respecto. Y para ayudarte, puedo acompañarte.

—O cuidar a Klaus —suplió Georgie con un leve atisbo de humor—. Así quizá puedas tú también bajar los kilos que tan amablemente subiste con mi embarazo.

—Oh, ¿lo notaste?

—Por supuesto —dijo Georgie, bajando los brazos con los que le rodeaba y afianzando las manos en torno a los michelines que le sobresalían por la pretina de los jeans—. Que sepas que tampoco es que me importe. Por eso me es fácil creerte cuando dices que me quieres con esta gordura; lo mismo me pasa a mí contigo.

—Menos mal —resopló Gustav—, menos mal…

Y cerrando con una nota alegre, fue así como los encontraron los gemelos al volver del sanitario.

 

Sin proponérselo en realidad, después de comer Gustav se había sentido pesado, con los párpados cansados y una extraña placidez que no experimentaba desde antes de que naciera Klaus. A su modorra contribuyó Georgie, que a mitad del programa había acomodado la cabeza sobre una almohada y recostado de lado, sólo para quedarse dormida al cabo de unos minutos.

Con un bebé recién nacido que los despertaba cada tantas horas era lo normal, ya se los habían advertido con anterioridad, que durante los primeros meses echarían de menos su horario normal de dormir, pero lo habían desestimado y ahora pagaban las consecuencias. Gustav ya ni recordaba la última vez que había sido capaz de dormir más de cuatro horas seguidas, aunque sospechaba que era el día antes del parto, aunque no se atrevía a sacarlo a colación por si acaso Georgie lo malinterpretaba como una queja, o debilidad de su parte.

En su lugar se contentó con echarle a Georgie una sábana encima, y continuar viendo junto con los gemelos Circus HalliGalli, con la excepción de que a los cinco minutos empezó a cabecear, y antes que después decidió que lo mejor era recostarse con una almohada como apoyo para el cuello. Maxi no perdió oportunidad en abandonar la cama e írsele acurrucar a un lado, y mientras le acariciaba la peluda cabecita, Gustav sopesó la posibilidad de tan sólo… cerrar un instante los ojos, y… no dormir… no, eso no, pero…

Entrelazando los dedos sobre su regazo, Gustav bajó el mentón hasta apoyarlo contra su esternón, y sin intenciones de que así ocurriera, cayó dormido igual que había hecho Georgie antes, presa de un sueño que era combinación del cansancio acumulado de varias semanas consecutivas cuidando a Klaus, y la tranquilidad que ese alfombrado mullido le proporcionaba.

En lo que tan sólo le parecieron unos cuantos minutos, Gustav despertó de pronto y con un leve sobresalto cuando sintió el roce de un brazo contra su espalda, y sólo entonces notó que había rodado y ya no estaba más bocarriba, sino sobre su lado derecho y mirando a Georgie dormir, con la boca entreabierta y un leve silbido emanando de sus labios.

«Menos mal que no ha roncado o despertaría a Klaus», pensó Gustav, que aunque le pesara admitirlo, sus ronquidos no eran nada en comparación a los de la bajista, que en sus momentos de mayor agotamiento podía roncar igual de fuerte que una locomotora.

Justo eso pensaba, dispuesto a volverse a dormir, cuando un segundo roce (esta vez cerca de los omóplatos) le puso en alerta.

Sin moverse más de lo necesario, Gustav leyó la hora en un reloj de pared que se reflejaba en uno de los espejos (casi las once y media) y procesó aquel dato junto con la luminosidad del televisor que todavía los alumbraba, pero no la bombilla en el techo. En su lugar una lámpara de pie bañaba la habitación doble con una luz tenue que le confería al cuarto una atmósfera sosegada y que invitaba a continuar con su bien merecida siesta.

Gustav en verdad se esforzó por volver a dormir, pero un tercer contacto (en esa ocasión un codazo en toda regla) le dio de lleno en las costillas, y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no imprecar en contra del idiota que lo había arrancado de su plácido sueño.

O par de idiotas, si es que las risitas inconfundibles de los Kaulitz eran de fiarse.

A punto estaba Gustav de darse media vuelta cuando escuchó el sonido de un gemido, luego un jadeo, un par de besos, y después…

—Oh, Tomi… Ahí.

—¿Aquí?

—Sí, sí, con más fuerza…

Paralizado y bañado de pronto en sudor frío, Gustav temió por mirar encima de su hombro y toparse con una imagen que quedaría para siempre grabada en su retina. Así que en su lugar prefirió cerrar fuerte los ojos y rogar para que el sueño volviera a hacer de las suyas y se lo llevara al país de la inconsciencia.

En vano, porque a lo largo de los siguientes minutos tuvo que seguir escuchando a ese par montárselo a su lado, o al menos eso suponía él a juzgar por el roce de las ropas y los gemidos que Bill no podía o no quería acallar cada vez que Tom lo tocaba.

Gustav suponía que aquel par se había aprovechado de que él y Georgie dormían a pierna suelta para divertirse por su cuenta, y que en algún punto de la tarde habían pasado a más, y que por no molestarlos habían decidido hacer caso omiso de su presencia y de cualquier modo ceder a sus instintos ahí, justo en el mullido alfombrado, pero no por ello estaba bien a ojos de Gustav, que jamás en la vida se había sentido más mortificado que en esos instantes.

Para colmo, su vejiga llena no tardó en reclamar su atención, y Gustav curvó los dedos de los pies con ansiedad, porque antes preferiría mojar sus pantalones que revelarse ante Bill y Tom como despierto mientras ellos lo hacían a su lado, por lo que el baterista apretó los muslos y rogó al cielo para que ese par terminara pronto y con ello le dieran pauta para desperezarse y fingir que ahí no había pasado nada.

—Me encanta cuando haces eso —gimió esta vez Tom, y con dolorosa claridad pudo imaginar Gustav en qué clase de actividades estaban enfrascados esos dos, si es que el sonido húmedo que escuchaba era una señal de fiarse.

—¿Sí? ¿Y qué tal ahora?

—¡Ah, Bill! Eres genial…

Más besos, y el ruido húmedo por poco obligó a Gustav a cubrirse las orejas para no escuchar. Más allá de que ellos dos eran como hermanos para él, gemelos entre sí, o del mismo sexo, lo que puso en gran apuro a Gustav fue la tentativa erección que comenzó a formarse en sus bóxers y que amenazaba con convertirse en algo doloroso si dejaba que siguiera por ese camino.

Por fortuna para él, la tortura no prosiguió más allá de un par de minutos, cuando tras escuchar su respiración agitada y el inconfundible sonido de la penetración teniendo lugar, Bill se corrió, y después Tom hizo lo mismo, al parecer, dentro de su gemelo, si es que las quejas de éste eran de fiarse.

—Te dije que lo hicieras sobre mi estómago —le reclamó en un susurro.

—No pude contenerme, pero… puedo limpiarte… con mi lengua.

—Oh, Tomi…

Decidido a que si tenía que ser testigo silencioso de ese par practicando un beso negro después no iba a ser capaz de mirar a los Kaulitz a la cara, Gustav se decidió a revelarse como despierto y afrontar la humillación de ese momento como viniera, pero entonces Klaus acudió a su auxilio con un leve llanto que empezó con quejidos y de pronto se convirtió en un chillido agudo.

En su recién elaborado plan, Gustav optó por fingirse muy dormido, contar hasta diez para darles a Tom y a Bill tiempo de recomponer sus ropas y su apariencia, y después despertar como por arte de magia para atender a Klaus. Eso si Georgie no se le adelantaba, pero la bajista seguía con sus ronquidos, y si el estado de sus ojeras era de fiar, antes se necesitaría de un terremoto de magnitud superior a 7.0 en la escala Richter para despertarla.

Gustav iba por tres cuando Bill preguntó angustiado: —¿Qué hacemos? El bebé está llorando.

—Despierta a Georgie —propuso el mayor de los gemelos—. Ella sabrá qué hacer. Pero antes ponte los pantalones.

—Ya voy… Y tú deberías también de vestirte. Aunque tienes escrito en la cara que te acabas de acostar con alguien.

—No con alguien, idiota; contigo —gruñó Tom.

Mientras continuaba con su cuenta, Gustav escuchó el ruido de cremalleras y botones, así como también de pisadas en la alfombra, y para su sorpresa, de dos pies pasando por encima de su cuerpo e inclinándose sobre Klaus, que dormía entre él y Georgie y cada vez lloraba más fuerte.

—Me da pena despertarlos —murmuró Bill, apartando las mantas de Klaus y cogiendo lentamente al pequeño bebé en brazos.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, Gustav tuvo un sobresalto de muerte cuando Bill lo alzó del sitio donde lo tenían acostado, pero pasó rápido al comprobar que a pesar de su falta de conocimientos en materia de bebés, el menor de los gemelos había tenido cuidado en sujetarle la cabeza y lo alzó en una pieza.

—¡Bill, ¿qué diablos haces?! —Rezongó Tom—. Si se te cae, Georgie te va a matar, y después Gustav profanará tus restos.

—Pero está llorando —masculló Bill, que se había llevado a Klaus al pecho igual que había visto a Georgie y a Gustav hacerlo—. Y ellos dos están tan cansados… ¿No crees que si no lo estuvieran ya habrían despertado?

—Supongo… Pero eso no te da derecho a actuar por tu cuenta. Joder, Bill. No lo dejes caer o habrá terribles consecuencias para ambos.

—Lo tengo bien sujeto, pero creo que se siente… húmedo… Y probablemente tenga hambre.

—Entonces despierta a Georgie y deja que ella se haga cargo, o a Gustav…

—Tsk, déjamelo a mí.

Con un apuro creciente que lo sofocaba, Gustav se mantuvo en su papel de durmiente mientras los gemelos revisaban en la pañalera y sacaban lo necesario para cambiarle a Klaus el pañal. Maxi entonces decidió abandonar su lado y brincó a la cama donde mantuvo un ojo alerta de los gemelos mientras maniobraban al bebé y aliviaban uno de sus dos males.

Con un pañal mojado del cual no sabían cómo lidiar, Bill se deshizo de él en la papelera del baño, y para entonces Tom ya había cogido a Klaus y con él en brazo se arrodilló frente a la bajista.

Para entonces el llanto de Klaus había aminorado, pero no desaparecido del todo, por lo que Tom rozó la mejilla de Georgie con el dorso de una mano y la llamó:

—Georgie… Hey, Georgie…

—Mmm… —La bajista dejó salir un ronquido más fuerte que los anteriores.

—Voy a… Uhm, abrirte la blusa y poner a Klaus ahí, ¿vale? —Dijo Tom, pero al intentarlo, Georgie le dio un manotazo.

—Ya te dije que no te daré de probar mi leche —gruñó con la voz gruesa por el sueño, y a Gustav casi le dio un ataque de risa al presenciar la expresión apaleada de Tom, que con todo insistió.

—No para mí, para Klaus.

Al instante abrió Georgie los ojos como platos. —¿Qué con Klaus? ¿Dónde-…? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Nada, pero Klaus tiene hambre. Ten —le tendió Tom al bebé, que Georgie recibió sin problemas y acomodó contra su pecho.

Con una naturalidad exenta de pudores, Georgie se abrió los botones de la blusa e hizo a un lado el sostén. Klaus no tardó en prenderse a su pezón y con ello paró el llanto, mas no los nervios de Gustav.

Todavía hubo de esperar unos minutos más antes de fingirse despertar, y para ello ayudó Maxi, quien con su patita le indicó que necesitaba salir a hacer sus necesidades.

Bajo ese pretexto fue que Gustav pudo salir de la habitación, y ya que los otros perros también necesitaban ir al baño, Tom le acompañó.

—Gracias por hacerte el dormido —dijo Tom apenas estuvieron a solas.

Con un carraspeó, Gustav preguntó: —¿Cómo te diste cuenta que estaba despierto? ¿O debería decir cuándo?

—Hiciste un ruido extraño cuando Bill levantó a Klaus, pero además, perdón por los codazos. Hice lo que pude para resistirme a Bill, pero… fue imposible.

—Mientras no haya una repetición…

—Eso dalo por seguro. Me corrí con gran esfuerzo, aunque me temo que a Bill le excitó saber que podíamos ser atrapados en cualquier momento.

—Ugh, demasiada información para mi gusto, Tom —se opuso Gustav a seguir escuchando.

Tras pasear a los perros por el área designada que tenía el hotel para esas eventualidades, Gustav y Tom volvieron a la habitación para encontrar a Georgie en una de las camas dobles y con ella a Klaus protegido con almohadas para no ser aplastado ni rodar fuera de su espacio, y también a Maxi, que no demoró nada en subir y acomodarse a los pies.

—Le propuse quedarse y aceptó —dijo Bill desde la otra cama, ya listo para dormir con su pijama, que consistía en bóxers limpios y nada más—. Ven, Tomi… —Palmeó el lado libre de la cama y su gemelo no tardó en unírsele.

Gustav hizo lo mismo con Georgie, confundido de por qué no simplemente se habían devuelto a su suite, pero entonces la bajista le confesó que se sentía al borde de un colapso y que de no haber sido porque Bill la ayudó a subirse a la cama, ella habría continuado durmiendo sobre la alfombra por las siguientes doce horas.

—¿Sabes? Tuve un sueño rarísimo… —Murmuró Georgie cuando ya las luces estaban apagadas y el sueño estaba haciendo presa de todos ellos—. Tom y Bill se lo montaban a nuestro lado, y… No sé, he olvidado el resto.

—Duerme —le besó Gustav en ambos párpados y después en los labios—. Mañana no recordarás nada de eso.

«Y con suerte», pensó él, «yo tampoco.»

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
